O telefonema
by pepperish
Summary: Drabble. 600 palavras. Tema 25, set primavera: Telefonema. Inuyasha recebe uma ligação no meio da madrugada de uma garota razoavelmente histérica (para não dizer louca) perdida no meio do nada.
1. Sábado, 2:30 AM

**O telefonema**

 **Pairing:** Inu/Kag

 **Fandom:** Inu-Yasha

 **Tema:** 25 – Telefonema

" _Vem me buscar agora!"_

"O que? São duas e meia da manhã, sabia?"

" _Desde quando você dorme cedo? Preciso que venha me buscar!"_

"Desiste, nem fodendo."

" _Qual é o seu problema? Já disse que preciso de ajuda, idiota!"_

"Quem você está chamando de idiota? Não sou _eu_ que estou preso sei lá aonde no meio da madrugada!"

" _Estou chamando você de idiota, seu grosso. Que bicho te mordeu?"_

"Não sei, mas suponho que tenha a ver com alguém ter me acordado gritando às duas horas da manhã!"

" _Estou falando sério. 'Tô sozinha e sem carro, não vou conseguir sair daqui agora."_

"Por que diabos você não pega um táxi?"

" _Porque eu estou no meio do nada!"_

"E você _me_ chamou de idiota, garota louca."

" _Ok, eu já entendi que você não ficou feliz de ser acordado, Miroku, mas pode parar de me insultar e vir me buscar?_ "

"Eu não sou Miroku."

" _..."_

"Finalmente calou a boca!"

" _Por que diabos não me disse que não era Miroku, seu idiota?!"_

"Você não perguntou!"

" _Óbvio que não, achei que fosse meu irmão e você não fez nada para me fazer pensar que não era! Qual é o seu problema, você é sádico?"_

"Não tenho obrigação nenhuma de te responder isso."

" _Argh, que inferno, cadê Miroku então?"_

"Ocupado."

" _NÃO ME IMPORTA QUE ELE ESTÁ OCUPADO, PRECISO FALAR COM ELE AGORA!"_

"PARE DE GRITAR, GAROTA MALUCA!"

" _VOU PARAR DE GRITAR QUANDO VOCÊ DEVOLVER O TELEFONE PARA O MEU IRMÃO, IDIOTA!"_

"Eu já não disse que ele está ocupado?"

" _Chute ele da cama, tanto faz!"_

"Até faria isso pelo entretenimento, mas ele não está sozinho e eu _não_ vou entrar naquele quarto. Desiste."

"..."

"Keh, achei que não fosse desistir nunca."

" _Eu_ não _desisti."_

"E o que pretende fazer?"

" _Bom... Você pode vir me buscar."_

"Eu nem te conheço!"

" _Você está falando comigo há quinze minutos, é claro que já me conhece."_

"Você é muito mais louca do que eu pensei se acha que vou sair de casa agora para te buscar quando eu _não_ te conheço."

" _Você não está dormindo, certo? Não custa nada! Meu nome é Kagome, aliás, e o seu?"_

"Não estou interessado no seu nome, bruxa. Custa que eu vou ter que sair da minha casa para – esqueça, não vou me explicar também."

" _Pretende me dizer o seu nome ou devo continuar a chamá-lo de idiota?"_

"Você não vai me chamar de nada porque nós não vamos continuar essa conversa."

" _Você é sempre teimoso desse jeito, idiota?"_

"Sim."

" _Imaginei que sim. Mas por favor, eu_ realmente _não tenho como voltar. Minha melhor amiga não atende o telefone, meu irmão inútil você se recusa a chamar, não tenho carro e não tem nenhum táxi que passe por aqui."_

"Como você foi parar aí, de qualquer maneira?"

" _Tomando péssimas decisões."_

"Como pedir a um desconhecido para ir te buscar?"

" _Piores que essa, aparentemente. Você está com o telefone de Miroku, não está? Não pode ser tão ruim assim."_

"Não estou com o telefone de ninguém, essa porcaria não parava de tocar e não estava me deixando dormir!"

" _Bom, você ainda mora com ele. Vai ter que ser o suficiente para mim hoje."_

"Quem disse que eu vou te buscar, de qualquer maneira?"

" _O fato de você ainda não ter desligado."_

"..."

" _Posso te dizer o endereço agora?"_

"Inuyasha."

" _Que?"_

"Meu nome. É Inuyasha."

" _Oh, claro. Você tem um nome diferente. Gostei. Vai vir me buscar ou não?"_

"Me passa logo esse maldito endereço, garota maluca."

 **Ps.1** Não sei se ocorreu a alguém, mas a 'melhor amiga' é a Sango e ela pode ou não ser a companhia de Miroku. Just saying.

 **N/A:** Eu _sei_ que não deveria estar dando as caras por aqui ainda – eu pretendia fazer essa nota no próximo capítulo de república, mas já que eu resolvi postar esse drabble hoje por diversão, assumi que seria interessante dar alguma satisfação: Agora que minha vida acalmou _um pouco_ estou conseguindo trabalhar no capítulo 13 de RPC, então não deve demorar mais muito tempo até ele sair e eu responder à todos que foram carinhosos e tiveram consideração comigo nesse momento difícil como se deve, mas de qualquer maneira deixo aqui um beijo e obrigada para todos os meus leitores adoráveis.

Quanto a isso, eu não estou respondendo desafio nenhum, só peguei o tema de um antigo desafio do 30 Cookies que eu participei em... 2009, talvez?, e achei que seria divertido responder. Não contaria com muitos mais desses, de qualquer forma.

Espero que tenham se divertido.

Bunny.


	2. Domingo, 9:15 AM

**Fandom:** Inu-Yasha **  
Pairing:** Inuyasha/Miroku, Kagome/Miroku, Inu/Kag **  
Tema:** 17 – Manhã

"Alô?"

" _Inuyasha?_ "

"Claro que sou eu Miroku, você ligou para o _meu_ telefone, não ligou?"

" _Seu bom-humor continua a me impressionar_."

"E você me ligou para testar minha disposição matinal?"

" _Não, não preciso te ligar para saber algo tão previsível."_

"Então por que diabos está me ligando quando mal passa das nove de domingo, Miroku? Tem alguma coisa na genética da sua família que odeia me deixar dormir?"

" _Na verdade estava te ligando para te agradecer_."

"Hein?"

" _É. Por ter ido buscar minha irmã."_

"Ah, isso."

" _Sim, isso. Eu não sabia que você era capaz disso. Esse seu exterior grosso e indiferente quase me convenceu."_

"Oi, eu _sou_ grosso e indiferente."

" _Claro, claro, se você diz. Mas de qualquer maneira, Kagome tem um talento especial para atrair problemas, fico feliz que você a tenha ajudado. Ainda mais quando eu estava, hm, ocupado."_

"Isso é um jeito de colocar as coisas."

" _Então obrigado."_

"Keh, pare de me agradecer."

" _Inuyasha, quando um amigo faz algo decente por você, nada mais honrado do que reconhecer!"_

"Você não faz ideia do que está falando, Miroku."

" _Enfim. Queria ter te dito isso ontem, mas não te vi em casa nesses últimos dias."_

"Precisava ter me ligado essa hora por isso?"

" _Inuyasha, você não está em casa, achei que já tivesse acordado!"_

" _Quando_ foi a última vez que você me viu acordar nesse horário, Houshi?"

" _Hm, acho que você tem razão. Espera, se você ainda estava dormindo...? Inuyasha, seu cachorro!"_

"..."

" _Qual é o nome, ela é bonita?"_

"Miroku, cale a boca."

" _Ah, vamos lá, me diga alguma coisa!_ "

"Se você quer sobreviver, pare de falar, pervertido"

" _Bom, não vou te incomodar dessa vez – considere isso minha prova de gratidão."_

"Tenho certeza que você não vai se sentir tão grato assim quando–"

"Miroku, você pode pelo amor de Deus calar a boca? Alguns de nós ainda querem voltar a dormir!"

" _Kagome?"_

"Boa noite!"

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** Então, um inseto me picou e eu não consegui evitar de fazer uma continuação – ainda menor – do _drabble_ de antes. Acredito que esse seja o último no tema.

Obrigada a quem deixou reviews, vocês são adoráveis e fizeram meu dia muito mais feliz.

(E para quem pediu mais quarenta drabbles como aquele, não sei sobre um número tão alto, mas pelo menos escrevi mais um, certo?)

Espero que tenham aproveitado!

Bunny (Pepperish/Fanii/Call me sweetheart for all I care)


End file.
